


Clark Saves His True Identity

by AC9123, CaramelAC



Series: Superheroes' Stories [1]
Category: Superman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AC9123/pseuds/AC9123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelAC/pseuds/CaramelAC
Summary: A random thought we had one day. Co-created with SC3098, who is currently not on AO3.Actually AC9123 is the editor and SC3098 is the one who kinda wrote the whole thing. :)





	Clark Saves His True Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that this was made for fun!

It was a great day at the Daily Planet. Clark Kent and his friends Jimmy Olsen and Lois Lane were strolling around in the Daily Planet building. Suddenly, there was a very loud CCRRAASSHH!!! A large chunk of metal came plummeting towards Clark. He didn’t know what to do! If he didn’t react, then his friends would be smashed like ants. If he dodged, his friends would still get smashed. If he lifted the metal, he would reveal his true identity, Superman. If he pulled them to safety in time, then he would still reveal his identity which he didn’t want.

 

After quickly debating with himself, Clark makes a decision. He lifts his hands and catches the falling metal. “AAAAHHHHH!” they ducked and waited for impact. When they weren’t hit, they looked up and saw their friend Clark lifting the heavy chunk of metal.

 

Jimmy and Lois stared at him in shock,“Since when can you carry such heavy stuff?”

 

Clark thought of a suitable explanation,“Since I started lifting weights,” he said, nodding to five tiny red and blue weights.

 

“Uh…..but those are so tiny and light!” Jimmy complained,”how can those prepare you for.….that?” Jimmy pointed at the heavy metal.

 

“I lifted them for two hours a day, straight,” Clark said,”plus I did it 2 hours for each hand! Plus, shouldn’t you like move before it drops and crushes us?” Clark made his hands tremble violently. “It’s not like I want to drop it on your head!”

 

Jimmy and Lois run away without complaint, but when they turned around, they saw that Clark had vanished!

 

“Where is he?” Lois asked, “I hope he wasn’t crushed.” She motioned to the metal chunk which was now on the floor of the Daily Planet building.

 

Suddenly, there was a whooshing noise. They turned toward the noise, and standing here was….Superman!

 

“Where is Clark?” Jimmy asked.

 

“Yeah, is he okay?” added Lois.

 

“I thought you would ask about him.” Superman said, ”I carried him home.”

 

“Not fair!” Jimmy and Lois exclaimed. Then, Jimmy takes out his camera and takes pictures of the scene while Lois hurriedly wrote in her journal about the incident. Then Superman used his heat vision and exploded the metal.  THE END.


End file.
